


Facetime

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Series: I Could Think Of Worse Jobs [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: Dyou know in when harry met sally where they would talk to each other on the phone in the middle of the night while they watched the same thing? Well this is tom and zendaya’s version of dat
Relationships: Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland
Series: I Could Think Of Worse Jobs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718131
Kudos: 5





	Facetime

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly wanted to write about the fact that z was a fan of a certain show that i was a big fan of too hahhaaha sighhh  
> plus i probs just watched when harry met sally when i wrote this so there hahahha  
> plus it was just established facts already that t & z did do this yknow? sighh i know, yall probs dont haha sighhh

Thumph.

“Ooohhhh sweet angel of mercy from heaven have i missed you so,” says zendaya with her voice muffled as she lies face down on her bed.

“M'kay, honey, you go on and get some rest. You have got a buusyy day tomorrow and for the rest of your adulthood,” says darnell who was already heading out the door

“Grrmmhpphhhhmmppphh,” grumbled the almost asleep woman.

Zendaya had just gotten from a looonng day of filming and was now currently hugging her bed like it was the long lost mother she never knew she had.

Her eyes were starting to close slower and slower and zendaya could feel the sleep start to envelop her body the way she was enveloped in her comforters right now. And just as she was about to close her eyes for good… her phone rang.

Her eyes snap open and just then, zendaya felt like she could throw her phone out of the howmany story hotel she was staying at while in london.

“Aaaaarrghgh,” says zendaya as she shoved her head further down the bed and buried it under the pillows to try and muffle the phone’s ring.

But then, zendaya thought it was _probably_ something important and ugh she had to answer it.

Zendaya removed the pillow, sat up, and picked up her phone.

“This better be the end of the fucking world or i swear-” zendaya stopped her grumbling when she saw who was calling.

Tom was calling on facetime. Zendaya sighed, rolled her eyes, with just the edge of her mouth almost creeping into a smile, and then lied back down on her bed, and answered the call, keeping the phone close to her face.

“Hey, z, what are ya doing right now?” says tom who was walking around his house

“Currently making love to my bed, what’s it to you, tom?” says zendaya with her eyes closed and half her face shmushed on the bed

“Heh. I’m jealous, i can’t bloody sleep.”

“Ha, das sad, tom, but just cus u can’t sleep doesn’t mean i don’t get to either. A woman needs her beauty sleep.”

“Aahh ppfftt you don’t need any ;)” says tom waving his other arm about

“Yah fine, but i still WANT to sleep. God, how are you not tired?” says z who also also waves her arm about (the one she wasn’t lying on) on and off her head

“I am! I’m just ugghh-” tom runs his hand thru his hair and keeps it there for the rest of his sentence “You ever have one of those nights where you just couldn’t sleep no matter how tired you were?”

“Yah, i’m having one of those nights right now,” replies zendaya along with one of her i’m so done with this shit glares directed straight at tom.

“Alright alright fine fine, i’ll let ya sleep”

“THANK YOUU” says zendaya as she turns her face back down on the bed and does the same to her phone

A minute later, Grey’s Anatomy can be heard from z’s phone. That was the last straw.

“Hey tom!” says a now fully awake but still tired af z

“Oh, hey, z. What’s up?” says tom lying on his bed with a bowl of popcorn on his side

“Oh i don’t know, i was just wondering why were you watching grey’s anatomy” says zendaya with a completely pissed and sarcastic smile on her face

“and why the hell didn’t you turn off facetime” said z with another one of her glares

“Cus i thought you did” says tom with popcorn in his mouth

Tom swallows the popcorn and finally stops talking with food in his mouth.

“And i’m watching grey’s anatomy cus it’s the first thing dat’s on right now and i thought boring medical stuff would make me sleep”

“Ugh. What channel?” says zendaya with a frustration in her voice

“Uhh fox life? Z, what are you doing? I thought you were making love to your bed?”

“Well i _was_. But i can’t sleep now knowing my baby angel maggie’s making out with jackson freaking avery.”

“Wait who’s making out with what?”

“Dr. Maggie Pierce, head of cardio at grey sloan.”

Zendaya finally arrives at fox life and “aahhhh you see? I told you maggie’s making out with jackson. I thought i heard them inside a supply closet.”

“Ooohhh so that’s maggie and… jackson? Was it?”

“Yah, he’s the son of queen katherine avery who’s just a total badass”

“So what’s the big deal with this jackson and maggie couple? Why’d you sacrifice your precious beauty sleep for them?”

“Uuhhh cus first off maggie’s da fuckin best, she’s a genius and she’s a dork and awkward but she still maintains her confidence and self worth and she’s a freaking badass who saves lives ppfft what’s not to love? She’s just so freaking adorable.”

“And what about jackson?”

“Well i mean, not to be someone who objectifies someone down to their hotness… but i mean COME ON” zendaya waves her arm about pointing it at jackson on the screen “Look at that guy. They called him the pretty avery for a reason.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m not blind. The guys got crazy good looks. I should know being a pretty face myself” says tom with a smug smirk on his face to which zendaya could only glare and chuckle at.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say, big ears, plus he’s nice and really respects maggie and april and really just wants to love someone and be loved back”

“Wait wait wait, who’s april?” says tom shaking his head and gesturing z to slow down w/ da info dump with his hand

“Ugh **tom** , if you wanted to watch, and i mean really watch like understand what was going on, you should have started from the very beginning. Now shush” says zendaya directly talking to tom on her screen

“Fine fine i’m sorry. Sigh i was just watching this to try and fall asleep anyhow.”

“Yeah yah great now shhh, i’m missing amy’s thing about her addiction.” motioning tom to quiet down with her arm while still watching in her peripheral vision

“What is it with these surgeons’ lives?” says tom wondering who the hell was amy and whyyy was she addicted to something.

To which zendaya only replied with a glare.

Tom zips his mouth shut and motions his hand like he was saying “there? Are ya happy now?”

But zendaya didn’t catch tom’s gesture cus when she turned her head back to tv screen

“Oh great, now i missed dr webber’s sage advice.”

“Wow, really? When it’s about to be the commercial, _that_ ’s when you stop talking. Seriously?” says zendaya, she smiles internally over the fact she said seriously. If only the person she was talking to was someone who got that grey’s joke

Tom simply shrugs and laughs. “Ok z, ok, for the last time, i’m sorry for disturbing your watching experience, even tho i-” tom points his hand to himself “was really the one who told you it was on in the first place

Zendaya glared at that and was about to argue back when

"And i’m sorry that i disturbed the precious beauty sleep you don’t actually need” replied tom quickly

When tom finishes his apology, he does the whole zip his mouth and are ya happy now gesture again

“Ha, good. Look, man, i don’t mind staying up late with you. You know that. Agh i’m sorry i’m so cranky, i’m just soo tirreeeddd” says zendaya sliding back down her bed

“Look, just talk to me during the commercials and not when grey’s is on and we’re good, kay?”

Tom was apparently eating while zendaya was talking and replies “No problem.” with his mouth full while he tries to smile

Zendaya chuckles at that and says “ok now just keep quiet, jo and alex are about to argue over something again.”

“Again, what is it with these surgeons?” though tom to himself

A few commercials and resuscitations later…

“God, meredith and bailey are just so done with this shit.” says zendaya laughing at meredith and bailey’s exasperated expressions

“I really missed watching grey’s :’) Hey tom, ya still there?”

Zendaya looks at her screen and sees the ceiling of tom’s room and hears tom’s snores through her phone.

“Tsksh. Typical” says zendaya rolling her eyes, with that almost smile creeping up again on her face.

She checks the time which is now 1:54 and realizes she only has less than 5 hours left before she has to get up again.

“Sigh, hope ya sleep well, tom. You’ve got another day coming at ya.” And with that, zendaya swiped their facetime session off and turned off the tv. She didn’t mind watching the episode again, and it seemed like tom could use the company. Zendaya lied back down on her bed once more and closed her eyes hoping that she could finally get some shut eye.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> plus heh i just remembered/saw that i wrote this with t & z's relationship status being intentionally vague hahaha sighh yeah...


End file.
